


Poe, BB-8, and the Force

by ghostofzeus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Gen, does this count as fluff?, happy poe & bb-8 because it's what they deserve, no TLJ spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: very short drabble featuring force sensitive poe and bb-8 that was loosely inspired by a tweet





	Poe, BB-8, and the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is barely edited and I haven't written anything not school related in over a year, and for any potential errors on info (I don't think there are any but I could be very wrong). I've had this stuck in my head since I saw this tweet: https://twitter.com/poesdameron/status/943748590282801153

Poe had never realized he was able to use force until after he had joined General Organa and rest of the Resistance. Poe had been a capable pilot from a fairly young age, but he never thought about it being connected to the force, until Leia had made a comment about her jedi twin, and how he was the most admired pilot of his generation. Poe had made another connection to force when Finn recounts the events of escaping Jakku in the Falcon with Rey. His face had practically started glowing because of how excited he had became talking about Rey’s flying abilities. Poe was able to connect some dots after that. 

And long story short, Poe discovers that he’s able to use the force not long after the remaining members of the Resistance return to an old rebel hideout on Yavin-4. Poe’s sitting on the floor of the base’s common area, fixing BB-8’s antenna for the uptenth time, when he decides to trying something.

“Look Bud,” he says to BB-8 as he screws the new part back into place, “I’m going to try something, bare with me, and please don’t freak out.” and the droid gives Poe an encouraging whirl in response. Poe adjusts his sitting position to cross-legged and back straight, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. He focuses on the presence of the little orange and white droid in front of him, and begins to pull at the power he can feel at the tips of his fingers. Poe grabs onto that feeling as much as he can and pictures BB-8 floating a few inches off the ground.

His eyes are still closed when he hears BB-8 beep excitedly in front of him. Poe opens his eyes, without letting go of the feeling pulling at him, and BB-8 was floating equal to Poe’s eye level, still making happy squeaks an whirls. Poe lets out a small whoop of joy, adding to the happy noises BB-8 is still making, and gently places the droid back onto solid ground. “We did it, Buddy!” Poe exclaims as he hugs his droid. Poe gets up off of the floor and knocks the dirt and dust off of his pants with a smile on his face, “Let’s go, Pal. We’ve gotta show Finn and Rey this one.”


End file.
